The Shipping Game
by Mosspath from WindClan
Summary: Collection of 10 drabbles of different pairings throughout warriors. Rules of the game inside.


**Rules of the Game:**  
**Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. (Warriors)**  
**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle. (Okay, Grooveshark)**  
**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time**  
**frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and**  
**stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! (Rats DX)**  
**4. Do ten of these, then post them. (M'kay)**

Song: You Found Me

Artist: The Fray

Shipping: Crowfeather and Leafpool

"Why did you leave me, Feathertail?" Crowfeather gazed into the lake as if it held all the answers. Dead silence awaited him. Crowfeather folded back his ears. "What did I do to suffer so much?" A screech interrupted the tom's thoughts. Crowfeather flattened his belly to the ground and glanced around. Pricking his ears, he heard battle cries from the WindClan camp. The tom hurried to his camp. _How dare someone attack us_! Crowfeather skidded to a halt into the camp and looked around. Webfoot was clawing his Clanmate, Ashfoot. The dark tabby tom Hawkfrost was battling Whitetail.

"What's going on?" Crowfeather said to Tornear.

"Mudclaw is leading a rebellion!" The tabby said, his muzzle splattered with blood. _What_? Crowfeather couldn't believe his former mentor would do such a thing, but there he was matching Onewhisker blow for blow. "Some RiverClan and ShadowClan cats are helping Mudclaw!" Ashfoot said after she had knocked Webfoot aside. Suddenly more pawsteps sounded at the barrier and ThunderClan scent filled Crowfeather's nostrils. More _warriors_? _How will WindClan survive_? He wondered.

"We've come to help." Crowfeather was surprised to see his old friend Brambleclaw hurrying past. Crowfeather gave the tabby tom a swift nod and turned to help Whitetail.

"Thanks!" Whitetail gasped. Crowfeather nodded and turned to take care of two ShadowClan warriors. They retreated and Crowfeather pursued them, putting all his strength into chasing them. _You can't get away with threatening my Clan_! He hardly noticed crossing ThunderClan scent markers and burst out of undergrowth just in time to see them hurtle over the cliff edge and into the hollow. A loud _snap_ confirmed their deaths. Crowfeather let out a small breath until he saw a small tabby shape clinging onto the edge.

"Crowfeather!" Leafpaw gasped. "Help me!" Crowfeather gazed down at the cat he had tried to bury his affections from. Suddenly the scene changed and Feathertail was lying on the ground, covered in blood.

"Crowpaw…" She murmured.

"Feathertail…" He said. "I-I couldn't save her…"

"But you can save me." The scene gradually faded back into reality and Leafpaw's terrified amber eyes bored into his blue ones. "Please, Crowfeather!" The edge began to crumble. _Save her_. A voice murmured in Crowfeather's ear and he pulled Leafpaw backwards just in time as the edge crumbled.

"Thanks. I-I must have been the last cat you wanted to save." Leafpaw said quietly.

"Is that what you really think? Do you really think I could hate you?" Crowfeather said.

"Crowfeather, I'm sorry."

"I will never mean enough to you." Leafpaw—now Leafpool—dug her claws into the ground.

"You will mean more to me than you will ever know." Crowfeather shook his head and turned to go back to his Clan. _You found me, Leafpool. You have done more for me than anyone else could have. I was lost and insecure. I love you, Leafpool._

Song: Break Your Heart

Artist: Taio Cruz

Pairing: StormtailXMoonflower

"I don't understand." The gray tom stared blankly at his mate. Moonflower flicked her tail patiently.

"Stormtail, it's simple—you're going to be a father. I'm pregnant." Stormtail shook his head.

"There must be some mistake." Moonflower let out a short purr.

"Oh, Stormtail." Stormtail frowned and glanced at Dapplepaw out of the corner of his eye. She was a fairly new apprentice and crouching at the fresh-kill pile now.

"But Moonflower, I _told_ you, I don't want kits or a family." Moonflower looked genuinely hurt, making Stormtail wince.

"Stormtail, like it or not you're going to be a father." Stormtail shook his head.

"Moonflower…I'm sorry if you got the wrong idea, but I'm not really looking for a long-term relationship." Moonflower took a pace back.

"You-you-but-you can't…Stormtail, if you didn't want kits then why did you mate with me?"

"Look, Moonflower, I just thought that more kits might help the Clan. I'm truly sorry we can't have a future together."

"Fine!" Moonflower snarled. "I'll raise them on my own." She bounded away, leaving Stormtail in the dust. The gray tom sighed and bowed his head. He turned to look at Dapplepaw who had straightened up and was sharing a vole with her denmate, Whitepaw. Now that he was free of Moonflower, Stormtail strolled over to the fresh-kill pile to make his move on Dapplepaw. As he was picking out a squirrel, he remembered that apprentices weren't really supposed to mate. _That doesn't stop me from getting her ready_. He thought and sat down next to Dapplepaw.

Song: Breakeven

Artist: The Script

Pairing: ShellheartXRainflower

He watched her from the prey pile. She seemed to be having a good time taking to Mudfur. He froze when she gently licked the tom's ears and headed over to the pile to choose a fish. Her blue eyes narrowed when she spotted him.

"Shellheart."

"Rainflower." After the curt exchange, Rainflower snatched up a trout and stalked back to Mudfur, her tail in the air. _Oh StarClan!_ Shellheart thought, watching his former mate. _Should I have stayed with her? But she-she did the unspeakable. _The dappled gray tom bowed his head in defeat. _My heart is breaking_.

Song: Love you like a love song

Artist: Selena Gomez

Pairing: ThornclawXBlossomfall

"Do you think you'll be trusted with an apprentice?" Thornclaw twitched his ears.

"I hope so. I think I'd like to mentor my niece, Lilykit although kin aren't usually mentors."

"That didn't stop Firestar—StarClan rest his soul—from choosing you to mentor Poppyfrost before." Blossomfall reminded him.

"That's true." Thornclaw agreed. "Look, can we talk about something else?" Blossomfall looked surprised.

"Oh. All right then."

"Blossomfall, I-I…do you remember that time after we trained in the Dark Forest and the next morning we went on a patrol together?"

"Of course." Blossomfall answered.

"Well, there were some rumors flying around camp—probably started by Lionblaze—that we were going to become mates." Blossomfall's heart quickened.

"Oh, y-y-yes I think I might have heard something, but…why are you bringing this up now? The battle between the cats by the lake and the Dark Forest is over."

"I know. But…oh Blossomfall I just wanted you to know how I feel about you."

"…Thornclaw, what?"

"Blossomfall, I-I really like you…I think I might even love you."

"Thornclaw, I love you too." Blossomfall stepped forward to brush muzzles with the golden brown tom.

"I'm so happy, Blossomfall."

"I know. I am too." Blossomfall's loving purr nearly drowned out his words.

Song: If I Die Young

Artist: The Band Perry

Pairing: ThistleclawXSnowfur

"Moonflower!" The silver-gray she-cat looked up from warm-rocks to see her daughter, Snowfur, approaching her.

"I'm here, Snowfur." The she-cat called. Snowfur bounded down the rocks gracefully.

"Mother, have you seen Thistleclaw?" At the mention of the mottled silver tom, Moonflower bristled.

"Snowfur, I don't approve of your relationship with Thistleclaw." It was Snowfur's turn to bristle.

"Stop acting like Bluefur!" She burst out. "I love Thistleclaw and I don't care what you say!" Moonflower looked stunned. "Now," Snowfur went on. "Where is he?" Moonflower sighed and closed her eyes briefly before nodding towards the forest. Without another word, Snowfur hared into the direction pointed; she couldn't wait to see her mate! Eventually, the trees began to thin out and a sickly mist covered the ground. Snowfur shivered as she looked around the dark forest, the only light from the glow of fungus.

"Th-Thistleclaw?" She called nervously.

"Snowfur?" Snowfur felt relief wash over her when she saw her beloved padding towards her. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I wanted to see you." Snowfur said. _Have I done something wrong_? She wondered. _He doesn't look happy to see me_.

"You should leave." Thistleclaw said, turning away. Snowfur flinched.

"But, but Thistleclaw why? I miss you…" Thistleclaw scowled.

"We must go our separate ways, Snowfur. Unless…you've had a change of heart? You shouldn't be so soft you know. I've never liked that about you." He muttered the last part under his breath, but Snowfur still caught it. Stung, she padded forward until she stood nose-to-nose with him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Snowfur demanded. Thistleclaw turned away.

"I can see you haven't. Goodbye, Snowfur. You know where to find me if you change." Thistleclaw turned and padded away. Snowfur was amazed to find that his shape began to fade until he disappeared completely.

"Where did he go?" She murmured to herself.

"Back to the waking world." A low voice answered. Snowfur whirled around to see a silver tom standing calmly and licking his front paw. "I saw what happened." He explained. "So, you still love him?" Snowfur nodded. "Well, you can make him love you."

"How?" The white she-cat asked desperately.

"Just like he said—become a fighter by training with me." Snowfur shook her head and slowly began to back up.

"I-I-I don't think I can do that. This place—it's not good. Moonflower told me this is where the bad cats go when they die."

"Touching." The tom sneered. "Come with me, Silverhawk, and I'll teach you how a _real_ warrior fights."

"No." Snowfur said without hesitation. "I belong to StarClan." The she-cat turned around and headed back to StarClan's hunting grounds. _I'm sorry Thistleclaw, but you're not the cat I thought I knew and loved_. Snowfur kicked at a nearby tree root. _So much for loving me forever_.

Song: Glad You Came

Artist: The Wanted

Pairing: LionpawXHeatherpaw

Lionpaw paced back and forth nervously next to the dark river. Had Heatherpaw been caught sneaking in? Why else would she be so late?

"Lionpaw?" The golden tom looked up eagerly to see a small, lithe she-cat hurrying over.

"Why are you so late, Heatherpaw?" Lionpaw asked anxiously.

"Sorry." Heatherpaw twitched her ears apologetically. "Breezepaw wanted me to go on patrol with him but I told him I wasn't feeling well."

"Thanks." Lionpaw said. "I'm glad you came." Heatherpaw purred.

"Me too, Lionpaw."

"You mean Lion_claw_." Lionpaw purred. Heatherpaw nodded.

"All right, Lionclaw, I want to apprentice…Dirt…kit to you."

"_Dirtkit_." Lionpaw purred with amusement. "_Dirtkit_?"

"Fine!" Heatherpaw huffed. "Instead of Dirtkit it's…Sunkit."

"I wonder." Lionpaw said. "What this kit looks like?" Heatherpaw swiped him playfully.

"He's a tortoiseshell." She said. "Also you have to beat me in a fight before you can be a mentor."

"Fine. _Readysetfight_!" Lionpaw leaped into the air twisting and aimed at Heatherpaw. The light brown tabby she-cat bolted out of his way and jumped him as Lionpaw landed.

"Nice try!" Heatherpaw purred as she pinned him down. Lionpaw squirmed desperately. "Give up?" Heatherpaw challenged. "Or would you rather do this all night?"

"Fine. I give up." Lionpaw grumbled. Heatherpaw nimbly jumped off of him.

"Lionclaw, you fought your leader well and for that you will mentor Sunpaw." Lionpaw wagged his tail excitedly.

"What will we use for Sunpaw?" He whispered.

"We'll just make belief he's there." Heatherpaw whispered back before strolling up to nothing and resting her muzzle on thin air. Lionpaw held back snorts of amusement and instead yawned. Heatherpaw noticed and stretched herself out.

"We should head back; I'm getting tired and last time we stayed 'til dawn I got caught sneaking back in by Harepaw." Lionpaw nodded sadly and brushed muzzles with his friend.

"So we meet back here tomorrow?" Heatherpaw nodded solemnly.

"Can't wait."

"See you then." Lionpaw called. "I'm glad you came tonight!" Heatherpaw paused to wave her tail in farewell before bounding down the tunnel that led back to WindClan.

Song: You belong with Me

Artist: Taylor Swift

Pairing: LionblazeXIcecloud

"Lionblaze, you're on patrol with me, Icecloud, Bumblestripe and Dovewing." Graystripe called to Lionblaze. Icecloud looked over as the golden tom hurried over.

"Great." He said in his slightly husky voice. "Where are we going?"

"ShadowClan border." Graystripe told him.

"Okay." Lionblaze replied. The patrol hared away through the trees and somehow Icecloud ended up near Lionblaze. Once they reached the ShadowClan border, Graystripe wanted them to fan out so they could mark the border that way.

"Icecloud, you go with Lionblaze and Bumblestripe and Dovewing go together."

"Great!" Bumblestripe spoke up. "C'mon Dovewing, let's go over there." Dovewing nodded and they hurried away together. Graystripe let out a purr.

"Looks like I might have some more kin on the way."

"_Bumblestripe and Dovewing_?" Lionblaze exclaimed. _He's so clueless_! Icecloud thought in more of a 'how cute!' way than a 'how annoying!' way.

"Well yes, those two together, but how you seen how Thornclaw and Blossomfall are giving each other the stare?" Icecloud purred.

"Enough gossip." Graystripe said, flicking her over the ear with his bushy tail. "Let's fan out." Graystripe headed up the border, and Bumblestripe and Dovewing were down near the lake border, so that left Icecloud and Lionblaze with the middle.

"So, how's the thing with Cinderheart working out?" Icecloud asked quietly as Lionblaze rubbed up against a tree.

"It's going great!" He meowed. "We like all the same things and we both want kits!"

"K-kits?" Icecloud gulped. "It-I-isn't it a little too soon to start thinking about those things?" Lionblaze shook his head.

"I'm crazy about her!" He went a little ways down the border and Icecloud ran to catch up.

"But, Lionblaze doesn't it get boring talking to someone who only agrees with you all the time? I mean what would you have to talk about then?" Lionblaze shrugged so Icecloud pressed on. "Look, Lionblaze there's something I want to say…" Icecloud glanced at him nervously. Lionblaze shrugged.

"Get on with it then." He grunted, not sure if he liked where this was going.

"Well, I—"

"Border's fine!" Bumblestripe called, hurrying over.

"Yeah!" puffed Dovewing. "Nothing to check over there! Come on, you guys!"

"Okay, let's go then." Lionblaze said, going after them to look for Graystripe. Icecloud, forgotten, stared after them. _Oh, Lionblaze, why can't you see that I love you_?_ We belong together; you and me._

Song: A Neverending Dream

Artist: Cascada

Pairing: HawkfrostXIvypaw

Ivypaw scampered eagerly over dark tree roots through the Place of No Stars. She would be training with Hawkfrost again tonight! Every night when she slept, Ivypaw would be mysteriously transported—in her dreams—to this Dark Forest. Yet, it didn't seem scary at all. In fact, the screeches in the background had become almost like a procedure.

"Ivypaw!" The silver-tabby-and-white she-cat looked up eagerly to see a dark brown tabby tom. "You're late!" He admonished her.

"I know and I'm sorry, Hawkfrost." Ivypaw apologized. "Dumb Blossompaw was chattering away." She scowled, remembering how her annoying denmate had been fawning over some warrior.

"Well, make it up now by practicing with me." Hawkfrost nodded towards a high tree branch. "Claw that shreds in one leap." Ivypaw stared in dismay.

"It's too high!"

"For you?" Hawkfrost said smoothly. "I didn't think anything could best you—_let alone a stick_!" He jeered. In reply, Ivypaw crouched down, her belly fur on the ground and leapt as high as she could.

"How was that?" She asked proudly. Hawkfrost twitched his ears.

"Good, but could be better. Remember to gather up the strength in your haunches first." Ivypaw nodded and did as he said, succeeding in clawing the branch to shreds. She looked up at Hawkfrost eagerly, blue eyes shining. "Excellent." Ivypaw beamed; Hawkfrost's praise was hard-won, but worth it.

"Now, when you dream next, I'll have you train with someone else."

"Where will you go when I wake up?" Ivypaw wondered. Hawkfrost shook his head, almost sadly.

"Ivypaw, I'm afraid that for me this is a neverending dream."

Song: The Only Exception

Artist: Paramore

Pairing: ToadstepXIvypool

"Our kits are beautiful." Ivypool gazed proudly at the soft bundles suckling at her belly. One was white with pale gray spots and the other was black-and-white like their father.

"That one looks just like you, Toadstep." Ivypool told him. Toadstep purred. "That one looks like Dovewing, doesn't it?" Ivypool nodded, looking at the pale gray patches. Toadstep rested his muzzle on his mate's head, glad she was happy.

After the battle with the dead cats—Toadstep still shuddered to think about how it was possible—it had taken a while for their Clanmates to trust Ivypool and the rest of the cats who had gone there even though Ivypool had been putting her own life in danger to spy for them. Ivypool had confided in Toadstep than when she was an apprentice and had first met Hawkfrost, she had had a small—very small, she insisted—crush on him. After she learned the truth about him, she swore she would never love again. "Ivypool?" Toadstep asked.

"Yes, my love?" His mate purred.

"What happened to 'I'll never love again after Hawkfrost?'" Ivypool flinched, making Toadstep wonder if he should have brought it up at all.

"I guess it's just that you are the only exception, Toadstep." Toadstep purred and rested his muzzle on his mate's head as she laid down to sleep.

Song: Savior

Artist: Rise Against

Pairing: FirestarXSpottedleaf

"Spottedleaf…" Firestar murmured, twitching in his sleep. "Where are you, sweet Spottedleaf?" Suddenly, the flame-colored leader jolted awake. Panting heavily, he glanced around, hoping to see the graceful tortoiseshell figure. Finding his den empty, the disappointed tom decided to go for a walk around the territory.

Bumblestripe, who was guarding the entrance, looked slightly surprised, but said nothing as Firestar passed him and disappeared into the trees. Firestar thought of his dear Spottedleaf. What did her tail look like? How could he have possibly forgotten? And her paws were white, right? And were her eyes amber or green? Where were her scars? Firestar shook his head. _How could I have forgotten_? The flame-colored leader thought guiltily of how easily he could remember Sandstorm's leaf-green eyes with her ginger pelt with slightly darker stripes…_Spottedleaf is dead._ He told himself, feeling guilty as he knew Spottedleaf was more. _There's nothing we could have had_. _Nothing_.

**Author's Words: Phew! That took a while, actually because the internet in the mountains is **_**really**_** slow…that and I spend most of my time playing Yooyuball. Go Team Meridell! Woop! Woop! Anyway, regarding each individually:**

**I really wish Crowfeather and Leafpool could have had a happy ending…they're one of my new favorite couples –cry-**

**Ugh, I hate Stormtail. He was **_**such**_** a jerk doing that to Moonflower and the kits just to go after Dappletail. I mean in Bluestar's Prophecy he lied to her about the way WindClan fought and didn't express the least amount of concern for her or Bluepaw and Snowpaw when she died! Ugh! –spews fire-**

**Kinda short, but…yeah I got nothing…**

**These two are so cute! I'm makin' a video on them actually! In TLH, Lionblaze **_**thought**_** it was because of they were in the Dark Forest together, but you don't see Thornclaw and Ivypool frolicking like that!**

**Yeah, I don't think the song tied in much, but I kinda wanted to do something with how Snowfur and Thistleclaw did afterwards…in **_**Crookedstar's Promise**_** Thistleclaw talks about Snowfur to Silverhawk and mentions that Whitekit is "too soft, like his mother" so I thought I'd tie that in**

**Just first thing that popped up**

**I love this couple! Erin said that Ice has a crush on Lion ^^**

**Not major shipping here, but first thing that I could think of that was reasonable.**

**Erin Hunter said Ivypool does get a mate after the event, but they didn't think about who it should be so she leaves it up to the readers' imagination. This one is a continuation of 8 I guess…**

**Not much here…I love Spottedleaf and not Sandstorm so when Kate Cary said it Spottedleaf's destiny to save Sandstorm and she did it so that Firestar wouldn't have to choose between Spottedleaf and Sandstorm I got really mad.**


End file.
